sweet revenge
by Empress Valerie
Summary: Natsu kicked Lucy out of Team Natsu so Lisanna could join.The whole guild has been ignoring her for months,but that is just half the reason why she left Fairy Tail.What is the other?Will Lucy finally get her sweet revenge...?
1. kicked out

lucy pov

''hey mira!can i have a strawberry milkshake?"i asked the white haired bartender."get your own"mira snarled and continued ignoring me.i sighed. it has been two weeks since team natsu kicked me out so lisanna could join. the guild had been ignoring me for months,since lisanna apperently"came back from the dead".

* * *

_flashback_

_"hey lucy!"natsu shouted across the guild. someone is finally talking to me!.natsu walked across the guild,erza and grey flanking him,while lisanna clung on natsu's arm."we are kicking you out of team . you can stop complaining about us distroying the town."natsu grinned."you are so weak. now you can go on solo missions to get stronger."erza agreed while lisanna smirked.i had expected that."fine"i sighed while team natsu walked away,except lisanna."listen you bitch"lisanna glared."why don't you quit the guild already!you're a worthless slut always relying on someone else."she threathened,and walked back to natsu. ya...why don't i quit the guild. no!i must not think like that . fairy tail is my home.i must not think such thoughts.i sighed and went to the mission board._

_flashback end_

* * *

i suddenly heard the guild cheering. lisanna and natsu were making out on the floor.i felt offended. no ,not that way.i did not have a crush on natsu,but they make out everyday!and no one paied me any attention for two months...comming to three.i sighed and fell asleep since i just came back from a mission. i woke up,and the guild was dark. shit...the guild closed!no one bothered to wake me up!i sighed.i was too tired to summon virgo,so i went back to sleep."wake up slut!"some one shouted.a felt a sharp kick on my back.i woke up,and fell on the floor. lisanna kicked me again,and the whole guild roared with laughter. lisanna tried kicking me again,but i doged in the process,tripping erza and natsu. they fell on their faces. they quickly got up,natsu already was flaming,while erza had a dark and scary aura around grabbed my collar and shouted"why don't you leave the guild!you just cause trouble!".natsu punched me and threw me against the guild was laughing at me. tears streamed down my eyes. suddenly,the guild doors banged open.a boy,about 6 feet tall stood at the entrance."lucy!are you ok?"he shouted."luke!"i gasped.


	2. twin brother?

Gray:why can't i have a twin sister!

Me:cause we can't have a girl stripping right?

Grey:...

Grey:valerie does not own fairy tail as much as she wants to think

* * *

lucy pov

"luke!"i shouted. he rushed over to inspect me."are you ok?"he hurridly asked me.i was too dumbfounded to answer .he's alive?how?i thought he died in the house fire?where has he been?i thought as i continued to stare at him."come on!is this how your guild treats you?"luke angrily shouted.i just noticed that he had a guild mark on his arm was a blue dagger with blood dripping from it."...luke!"i finally came out from my shock and hugged him.a new set of tears streamed down my face. luke my was my long lost twin brother...who i thought had died in my house fire.i winced as pain radiated from my wound.

luke pov

finally!i found lucy!after all this time...she still looks the same although her chest is alot bigger.i felt her wince from the wound .there was blood seeping through her shirt ,sylviana(my exceed)appeared.i envy her for being able to teleport.i heard a gasp from lucy."your a dragon slayer?!"lucy asked in awe."yes...and i suppose you are luke's sister?"sylviana replied. lucy noded while gaping at the cat.i felt a tap on my back."excuse me,are you going to join Fairy Tail?"a girl with long white hair asked me."no,i am already in another guild if i wasn't i wounden't join a guild who treats their guildmates like that."i growled. anger rushed through me. how dare they treat lucy like that!lucy tugged at my hand,shaking her head.i could not understand how they hurt her like this,and she does not retaliate?"hey lucy...wanna join my guild?they would treat you alot better."i asked her.

lucy pov

to leave fairy tail...n besides,luke's guild would treat me alot better than Fairy Tail...so why not?i want to spend some time with him too...this decision was tearing me apart..."hey luke...mabey i could join?"i asked caustiously."what?lucy your leaving?"natsu shouted. that sentence snapped me."you guys have been ignoring me for two months,give me one good reason to not quit the guild!"i shouted."then leave slut!no one wants you here!you are **useless!**"lisanna did it."luke.i am going to join your guild"i told him.i stormed past a dumbstruck guild,and into master's office."i want to quit the guild"i told him. he solemly nodded his head and removed my guild mark."i heard what happened just now. congratulations on finding your brother."he told me.i thanked him and rushed downstairs,grabbed luke's hand and drag him out of fairy tail.


	3. intro

me:ok!introduction time cousin helped me to figure out some of the characters,hope you enjoy~

i do not own fairytail

* * *

name:luke heartphilla (male) dragon:urusilla

power:sprit dragon slayer

related to:lucy's long lost twin brother

describe:looks exactly like lucy,only with short hair and is black and purple clothng most of the time

age:17

* * *

name:sylviana(luke's exceed) (female)

power:able to control snakes and able to teleport

related to:?(do exceeds have families?)

describe:looks like cleopetra:try picturing a mix of cleopetra and an animae cat with all the gold armbands and a blue dress.

* * *

name:luna nyx (female)

power:moon magic,able to draw power from the moon

related to:?-dosen't like to talk about it

describe:shoulder length silver hair, pale skin,moonstone eyes,wears a gray coat and uses a moon scythe which is made out of platanium

age:16

* * *

name:loreana halo (female)

power:heaven's wrath,holy light,angelic apperance-basically angel magic

related to: cousin to rhode raksha

describe:long flowy pltanium blond hair,madonna face-try picturing mira's face but with yellow eyes,able to sprout wings,normally wears a blue loose blue tatoos on her forearms that glows when she uses power.

age:18

* * *

name:rhode raksha raksha=deamon (male)

power:seven deadly sins,hell's fury,soul release,deamonic heart-basically deamon magic

related to:cousin to loreana halo

describe:short spicky hair,pirate gold eyes,decked in all black and gold,able to emerde horns,has gold tatoos on his forearms like loreana.

age:18

* * *

name:ava dove (female)

power:god slayer of love

related to:adopted daughter of aphroditie,and sister to cupid dove

describe:pale pink heir and red eyes,wears pink dresses most of the time. matchmaker in the guild

age:16~sweet sixteen

* * *

name:cupid dove (male)

power:able to shoot aarows,and makes his target fall in love

related to:brother to ava dove

describe:normally sits on ava shoulder,wears a huge diaper. has pink curly hair and red eyes. able to float for awhile

age:2

* * *

name:celaena sardothein (female)

power:able to create illusions,images

related to:gia sardothien (assumed dead)

describe:jet balck hair,turquoise cat eyes,light brown skin,wears a black motocycle jacket an turquoise skinny jeans,carefree,but has a soft spot for orphans-since she was one.

age:15

* * *

name:conceto capella (male) dragon:melodica

power:dragon slayer of music

related to:~nil~

describe:purple hair and black a shirt with music notes on it and black jeans and purple conveses

age:18

* * *

name:zerafina

power:able to make plants grow

related to:mother nature

describe:long chestnut brown hair,with green a green dress and hiking boots

age:25

* * *

name:maximillon dreyar (male)

power:x-ray eyes

related to:cousin to makarov dreyar

describe:a bald man with hawkish features and wears jeans and a pervert

age:30


	4. Leaving

luke: why can't the guild name be "the awesomest guild ever" or something...blood dagger is boring

me: if you don't like it, I can always can change it to "rainbows and butterflies"

lucy: *sweatdrops* Valerie does not own fairy tail. hiro mashima does.

* * *

luke pov

ewww...why is lucy's room pink?i guess she'll go along very well with ava. her room was filled with literature books. i saw an interesting book on her desk. mabey its her diary. i tried to take a look, but suddenly I was flying sideways."DO NOT TOUCH THAT!" lucy roared. she then took a golden key from her key holder. ooh... she was a celestial mage. just like mother. "open the gate of the maiden: virgo" lucy chanted. a girl with pink hair in a maid's costume appeared. "punishment, hime?" virgo bowed. "no...just pack my clothes" lucy sweatdrops. "come on...I have to tell the landlady that I am not staying here anymore." lucy said as she dragged me out of her room. the goodbye was touching...if I was a girl. there was hugging and snot and crying. urgh, girls. so emotional. lucky luna and celaena was different. when lucy had finish talking (hugging and crying) to the landlady, virgo was waiting for us with a giant bag. "luke, help me carry the bag."lucy ordered. I whistled for sylviana. I asked her to help me teleport Lucy's bag to my apartment. "eh... I forgot that she ccould teleport" lucy muttered enviously. I dregged her to the train station. "why are you so eager to ride the train? natsu always gets motion sickness..." lucy asked. "I didn't tell you I can manupilate emotions. including my own. so I only get a mild headache" I replied. "you didn't manupilate me to leave fairy tail right?" she asked suspiciously. "no no no...I can't do that to my own sister..." I hastily replied. "i'm watching you..." lucy eyed me suspiciously. I saw the train arriving and pulled lucy towards the train.

lucy pov

in the train, luke and I talked about what happened in the house fire. luke had sneaked out at night, when the fire started. when he came back, nothing was left of the house. "hey...where are we going?" I asked luke. he smiled and said "mergui"

* * *

heey...if I got the summoning of celestial sprits wrong please correct me.


	5. welcome

heeey...i'm gonna to make another story, of fairy tail, about the seven deadly sins, wrath,lust,envy,sloth,pride,greed and gluttony. please review in this format,if you wanna help.

name:

power:

sin:

describe:

I do not own fairy tail, or the seven deadly sins. thx

* * *

lucy pov

luke brought me to a fancy than all the hotels I have stayed rolled into one. there was an elegant reception hall, priceless chandeliers and even a bellboy! this stay must cost a fortune.(**fyi,i am describing my hotel when I stayed in china. although no chandeliers)**"ok...my room is on the eleventh floor. room 45. I am going to get an something...be right back. and he dashed off out of the hotel. I walked to the elevator,hit the eleventh button and waited for my level. I walked to room 45. when I opened the door, music blaster out from the room. sylviana stood at the doorstep. "hellow lucy" she smiled. she grabbed my hand in her paw and dragged me to the center of the room. immediately, all the attention was on me. "well who is she...?" a bald man asked pervertedly at me while examining my body. "stop will not hesitate to beat you to pulp if he sees you like this." sylviana replied in her cool and collected manner."who is she, to be that important for luke to hurt max?" a girl with pink hair and red eyes asked. "she's lucy, lucy heartphilla" sylviana smirked. "no wonder she was so familiar. welcome to blood dagger" a girl with jet black hair and turquoise eyes crouched on the bed,in front of me. holding her hand out.

* * *

**lets check what's happening at fairy tail shall we?**

natsu pov

lucy left?and who was that boy?(**nastu's very dense)** anger flushed through me. "why are you so tense?i've never seen you like this..."lisanna pouted. I frowned. "lucy...why did she leave?" I asked her. fear flashed through her eyes for a moment. and it was gone."hey...do you want a drink?"she asked. I frowned again and she went to get a drink. lucy...why did you leave? I thought. lisanna came back with our drink. I took a sip...and forgot my worries.

* * *

lisann

normal pov

"the potion is wearing off on natsu. it'll be soon before the others find out.i have to make the potion again...yes make the potion" lisanna muttered to herself. unknowingly,a pair of eyes watched her.

* * *

**dun dun dun dun...cliffhanger! who does that mysterious person belong to? so...lisanna is evil...hehhehheh...see review! thx**


	6. meet the guid

whats up...sorry for editing earlier...had a lot of help me think of some ideas for my story...I have completely run out of them.

**reviews**

**axelialea:**nope...gajeel doesn't find out about lisanna...rule number 1:expect the unexpected.

* * *

behind the guild

normal pov

wendy watched as lisanna mixed the potions,a lunatic glint in her eyes. Carla had to cover Wendy's mouth to prevent her from shouting."yes...now its done...now its done...now its done..."lisanna chanted to sanity left in her started struggling against Carla. "lisanna!" wendy shouted,as she broke free of charla's hold. immediately lisanna's head snapped towards wendy."little wendy...how long have you been watching me?"lisanna smiled eyes wide and unseeing(like flare's in the magic games).wendy heard charla scream before she blacked out.

* * *

Lucy's pov

I stared at the girl's hand,before smiling brightly and shaking her hand ,a pink head popped out from beneath me."heyo!welcome to blood dagger!i'm ava"she said,scaring the life out of me."i'll introduce you to the rest of the members,your luke's sister,lucy right?"she asked me..."urm...yeah,i'm lucy."I sweatdropped at ava's enthusiasm."we have luna,she uses moon magic."ava introduced as we passed a girl in a gray cloak sitting on a chair. luna just nodded her head at me."we have maximillion,or max,as we call him" ava continued,walking past a man about 30 years old,who was openly staring at my chest."loreana and rhode are cousins, I like to think they represent heaven and ...loreana uses heaven's magic and rhode uses devil's magic. both of them are s-classed mages,as well as luna." I rosed my eyes in surprise. for such a small guild, we have a lot of powerful mages. "concerto is the one with purple 's a dragon slayer,of music". ava pointed out. concerto was strumming a gituar."cupid!" ava called. on cue, a baby with pink curly hair and red eyes,wearing a huge diaper and sucking a dummy with a bow slung across his shoulders, landed on her shoulder."this is my baby brother cupid.i'm a godslayer of love."ava told me while flashing a warm smile. I was about to smile back when I saw a image of mira smiling at ,ava did not notice as she pulled me across the room to sit beside the girl with jet black hair and turquoise eyes."this is celaena. she can create illusions and pictures. also a s-class mage." ava grinned proudly. celaena made a pink rose out if thin air and gave it to me. when I tried smelling it, the rose disappeared."celaena can make the illusions real,so you can touch it, but celaena also can make it disappear...oh yeah...zeraphina is out on a mission i'll introduce you to her later." ava added. we chatted for a while,until I saw luke walk in the hotel room. he looked at max, and punched him. "don't look at my sister that way!" luke roared.i did not notice max was still staring at my chest. I had to restrain luke from going after max. "can I have my guild mark?" I asked him,hoping to distract him. he nodded his head and asked where."left hand please." I replied. he stamped it for me and grinned at me. "hey luke? can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him. "sure, about what?"he asked curiously.

* * *

luke pov

lucy dragged me to a corner and started talking "I feel powerless among your guild people. they are so powerful. I need time to train...alone" she suggested. I nodded my head, understanding her completely.

* * *

**end of story folks.i will try to update sooner...**

**but before I go to sleep, some questions:**

** what should Lucy's new cool power should be?**

** the pairing...no girlXgirl please**

**HELP ME THINK OF SOME CREATIVE IDEAS. **

**PEACE! **


	7. new powers:prt 1

**Ahloa people!thanks for the creative ideas ,no reviews about the seven deadly sins...:'( sorry if I have grammatical mistakes**

**Reviews**

**Fairytail lover:thanks a lot for the idea.i am mixing it with some other...power**

**Dianaloveanimae:will try to do some brother and sister moments...I'm not good in mushy parts though**

**Leoslady4ever:it's going to be hard to write about Lucy and bacchus,but I will put him as one potential "Lucy boyfriend"**

**Lucy:I don't really like Bacchus though.i prefer rhode**

**Rhode:...**

**Me:give bacchus a chance will ya?he uh...friendly**

**Rhode:Valerie does not own fairy tail**

* * *

Lucy pov

Luke and sylviana waved bye to me as I boarded the train.i planned to get of at this town called darkwood,then venture inside the forest.I did not know how long the journey was going to take,and the guild was always moving from town to town. soon after I boarded the train, I fell asleep.

**_Lucy's dream_**

_the two wolves stood at the entrance of the forest. one wolf was black, and one was white. they stared at me with ice-blue eyes, as if to say" follow me ". my heart pounded against my chest as the black wolf trot into the eerie woods. the white wolf waited for me. its head cocked to the side. there were glowing eyes watching me from the woods, but the wolves scared them away._

**_Lucy's dream end_**

"miss...the train has stopped" a voice woke me up from my freaky dream"arigatou..."i replied,collectingy my bags.i left the train station and walked to the forest"open the gate of the lion:leo!" i chanted,holding out a golden key. loki appeared from a bright golden gate." Lucy!your prince is here!" loki shouted,trying to hug me."loki! i need to train,i have no time for this!" i shouted at him."what do you need to train for?you are already powerful." loki asked,confused."but i need to become more pow-"i startred to say,but then i noticed two wolves standing in front of the forest .the scene was just like my dream. the wolves were the same colour,same size,same ice-blue eyes. they both started to walk into the eerie woods "lucy?what wro-hey where are you going?"loki shouted as i ran off after the wolves. "force gate closure" i shouted. and loki dissapeared. the wolves looked back at me,waiting for me to catch up. the woods were so dark that you couldent't see if it was day or night. the same thing happened in my dream. there were glowing eyes from the woods. the two wolves stayed at my side. they led me to a wooden cottage. white wolf nudge the door open. the cottage was quite plain,there was only a table and two rooms."ah...snow and night,you found her."a kind voice said.i turned my head to the direction of the sound there stood a lady,about 40 years old. she had white streaks in her raven hair that was tied in a loose ponytail,she had moss green eyes. beside her stood a huge gray wolf."w-w-what do you want?" i stammered."don't worry child,i won't harm you.i am here to teach name is kai."she replied kindly."teach?"i asked."i heard your plea from magnolia. why do you think your brother came just in time to save you?who do you think gave you the dream on the train?"she explained."what are you?"i asked her."i am a wolf slayer. my wolf ,fang,"she jestured to the gray wolf beside her"is my wolf conpanion,snow and night seemed to...like you. no one has caught night's attention before. it is very rare to have two wolves bond over you." kai said. at her statement, snow, the white wolf whined and licked my hand.i howled with laughter. when i came up from my laughing fit,i saw night standing in front of me. his ice-blue eyes questioning."if i become a wolf slayer...can i use other magic?" i asked kai."yes"

* * *

**_four monthes later,with kai and lucy_**

kai pov

i watched as the blond hair mage pack her suitcase. lucy had learned wolf slayer magic very quickly. i had thought her spells that took me years to learn, and lucy excelled in them. she was leaving to find her guild and train some more. lucy had offered me to join the guild,but i declined.i had to take care of the other wolves.i took out the box i wanted to give her. "bye kai!i am going to miss you!"lucy cried,hugging me."here lucy,this is for you."i handed it to her. that was an elemental key. i found it in the forest one day and kept it."a key?" she asked,holding up a red key."that is a elemental are only 5 in the world. there are fire,earth,water,air and death. that is a fire key. it lets you control the element fire."i explained. the younger girl's eyes grew as big as dinner plates and she thanked me profusely.i took out some accesories from my drawer."these are limiters. you need them. mages can sense your magic power. you will draw unwanted attention." i advised her. she put on the bracelet,anklet,necklace and earrings."only take them off when you are desperate." i continued. i handed her a golden token."flip this token when you need help. is has a magical connection to my token and i will come to help you if needed". i felt like a mother letting her kid explore the world. lucy waved goodbye as she strapped on her machete and wore her boots. snow and night following her.

lucy pov

i felt sad leaving kai. she was like my mother. i scratched snow's and nights's head for comfort as i walked deeper in the forest. "open the gate of The Southern Cross:crux!" i chanted." what do you need lucy?"**(****i dunno how cruz greets lucy,so i'm just making this up).**" i need you to find my twin brother,luke heartphilla"i asked crux. he meditated for a few moments, then crux told me "he is at endovier,west of darkwoods""thanks crux",and he went back to the sprit releam._come on night and snow,we have to find my brother._lucy told the two wolves telepaticaly

normal pov

lucy was walking through the woods when she felt a stranger's presence,he was about to steal her purse._perfect target to practise my powers,_lucy thought. a few minutes later ,he ran out and snatched her bag."forgotten magic:wolf hunt"lucy shouted. shadow wolves started to rise from ground and they lunged at him and tore him apart. lucy took her bag from the ground._and that was just one of my easiest spells,_lucy smirked,continuing her journey to endovier.

* * *

**with wendy and carla,at a abandoned farm house**

normal pov

"ca-a-rla...?"wendy weakly whispered. "wendy!" carla shouted with joy,and hurled herself at wendy. tears streaming out of her eyes,happy that she was alive."w-w-what happen-ned"wendy asked."lisanna is making a potion to make the guild ignore lucy. it is a dark spell and it is eating off her sanity"carla replied,remembering lisanna's insane look." lisanna knocked you out,grabbed me and dumped us here." "we have to find a way to get out of here!"wendy replied."its no use,all exits are sealed and there are no widows..."carla said,watching hope fade from wendy's eyes. the blue haired dragonslayer hugged her exceed and cried for what has happened to them

* * *

**soooo?do you guys like it?please review…^-^**

**next chapter should come around next week**

**PEACE**


	8. new powers prt:2

**me: hellow people! as i said, lucy would get more cool powers instead of just wolf slaying.**

**luke: no fair! how come i don't get new powers...**

**celaena: its cuz we girls are awesome!**

**me: so true**

**luke: Valerie doesn't own fairy tail. ha! in your face!**

**me: if I did, we girls would rule the world already...**

* * *

**lucy pov**

I was walking through this small village called quill, when I saw people running towards me. "run there is a monster...!" a few of them shouted at me, running past. monster eh? time to test my wolf slayer power. I raced towards the opposite direction that the people were running from, with snow and night following me. the monster was green in color, and had gumdrops for eyes. it was currently shoving trees into its self and was growing rapidly. then I heard a crying sound. I look down, and saw a girl about seven years old with chocolate color hair tied in two pigtails, at the base of a tree. "are you ok? snow, get her out of here." I asked her. the girl raised her head when she heard my voice. then she looked at my keys. "a-a-are you a celestial mage?" she asked quietly. I slowly nodded my head. then she held up a key. "I am a celestial sprit...a boy picked me up and commanded me to make this monster...and the boy did not want me to stop it, and its become so big that I can't control it...if you can destroy it, I will make a contract with you" she explained. I nodded my head and got up. I took out my water elemental key and held it in front of me. "I wield the elemental key of water: tsunami!" I chanted. a huge wave of water came out from the key and it washed the huge candy monster. it screamed in pain and soon melted. the whole town was draped with gooey green sticky slime. when I turned towards the girl, she was grinning broadly and handing me a brown key with gum drops, bubble gums and jaw breakers stuck in it. "call me when you need me!" the girl and she vanished. i sighed and continued my journey to look for my brother.

then out of a sudden, I heard a very familiar voice. "where is the monster? are we there yet?" . I froze on the spot. team natsu were sent to destroy the monster. I turned around but it was too late, they had seen me. "lucy!". they shouted. I cringed. "what are you doing here!" erza snarled. "prepare to die!" natsu shouted, launching himself at me" iron fist of the dragon". "peh...lame." I said. I blew a big gust of wind that sent him flying backwards, crashing into lisanna** (remember the story three little pigs? the big bad wolf goes" huff and puff")** ."ice make : cannon!" gray shouted. with my new reflexes, I dodged it. "open the gate of the candy maker: candy!" I chanted. "heyo!" candy giggled. "can you help me with them...?" I asked her. "sure!" candy grinned broadly. " jaw breaker!" she shouted and flung a jaw breaker at gray. as the jaw breaker flew in the air, it grew in size so it was the size of a building**.( giant jaw breaker...yummy!)** it hit gray with a giant boom. "purgatory armor !" erza yelled. candy giggled, obviously from high sugar level and she held up a ginger bread man. "grow gingee!" she shouted. Erza saw in amazement as the tiny, palm sized ginger bread man grew until it was big enough to carry the jaw breaker.**( like the ginger bread man in shrek2 )** erza cut off its button, and it got angry. the ginger bread man bellowed in fury and charged towards her and body slammed erza. not even she could carry it. "thanks candy!" I thanked her and she went back to the sprit realm. I happily continued my way to find luke. team natsu could heal themselves.

* * *

**team natsu pov**

**natsu**

I launched myself at lucy, with a killing intent. but she just blew me away like Wendy's dragon roar. I was sent back flying towards lisanna. and i blacked out.

**gray**

I saw lucy take out natsu like a pro. but she can't possibly defeat erza and I. "ice make: cannon" I shouted. lucy dodged it and summoned a kid called candy. how and a kid possibly defeat me? the kid shouted "jawbreaker" and I could only watch the mini-jawbreaker grow bigger and bigger until it hit me. I could feel a few broken bones and be fore I blacked out, I heard erza shout

**erza**

I saw a giant jaw breaker hit gray. it was up to me to take down lucy. she did grow stronger but not strong enough as me. I requiped into my purgatory armor. the little kid, candy, took out a ginger bread man and shouted "grow gingee!" the ginger bread man towered over me. I was frozen in shock at the gigantic cookie man in front of me. I jumped up and sliced its button off, but the ginger bread man did not even flinch. It body slammed me into the pavement. I tried to lift it up but it was too heavy.

* * *

**lucy pov**

"bacchus...stop hiding I can sense you..." I sighed. "impressive, bunny girl." he smirked, taking gajeel's nickname for me. I rolled my eyes. "what do you want?" I asked, night growling at him. ready to pounce if I give the command

"I want to join your guild"

"why?"

"I think fairy tail is weak and I heard you joined another guild, so I decided to give it a try."

"my brother's guild don't accept weaklings. you must ask my brother."

"well...can I follow you first?"

I pondered for a moment, then answered.

"ok, but you must pay for my hotel fee and train ticket. if you slow me down in anyway, I will ditch you. understood?"

"yes!"

* * *

_**2 months in the future**_

_**luke pov**_

I heard someone ring our room's doorbell. "sylviana, go get it..." I asked my exceed distractedly as I was watching television. then I smelled it.

it smelled like strawberry...

and vanilla...

and...**_lucy!_**

but there was this faint unfamiliar smell...

"luke!" my twin sister barreled into me. I laughed and spun her round and round until both of us was dizzy and fell on the couch. then, I felt a slobbery tongue lick me. "snow...night, this is my brother luke." a black wolf with ice-blue eyes stepped forward and bowed his head with respect. snow, the white wolf licked my face one more time and jumped excitedly. "wouf!wouf!" a cute voice yelled. cupid came flying out, tackling snow. snow played with cupid while lucy explained and told me all about her adventure, night stayed by Lucy's side loyally. lucy introduced a guy named bacchus and I invited him to join the guild. lucy told me about being a wolf slayer and new types of keys. when she reached to the part about team natsu attacking her, I got angry and wanted to hunt them down and kill them for causing my sister harm. "relax...I totally trashed them, nothing to worry about" lucy calmed me. "I want to have a friendly match with the guild to see how much I had learned." I protested, but when I remembered lucy took out _**THE **__**TIANIA **_singled handedly, I agreed.

**normal pov**

lucy stood in the plain field, facing her guild. she took out a few pins and threw them in the air. "pin!" lucy shouted and the pins flew in different directions, pining cupid, max,conceto and bacchus to a tree. not piercing the skin. "moon drop" luna said without emotion and shot it at lucy. "create: mirror!". a giant mirror shielded lucy from the disable spell, and it bounced back, aiming straight for ava just when she was about to shoot an arrow at lucy. ava got knocked out. lucy took the chance of the giant mirror to disappear and reappear behind loreana and stole her power. "sorry...I will give it back to you later" lucy apologized and knocked loreana out. "ok...night!snow! combine!" lucy shouted. there was a bright flash as snow and night merged into one huge wolf. the wolf pounced on rhode, who charged at the wolves. rhode had emerged horns and was fighting Lucy's wolves. now there was just celaena ,luke, luna and zerephina left standing. "mother natures fury: vise whip" zerephina chanted, hands outstretched. vise like plants gripped lucy ankles and tried to grab her down, but lucy changed to her half form, and cut the vices with her claws and sank the poison-tipped claws into the ground, black poison flowed in the earth like a snake towards zerephina as the poisoned vines gripped her arms and legs, holding her against the ground. just then, a shadow tiger pounced towards lucy. "forbidden art: animal control" lucy chanted and watched the tiger stop in mid-air and face luna, then the tiger vanished. celaena smirked at her friend's display of magic, and created weapons and aimed them at lucy. lucy flung out her arm towards luna and the weapons chaged direction and headed for luna instead. the weapons forced luna backwards, pining her arms and legs on the tree. "open the gate of the wicked witch of the north: malovelence!"lucy chanted. a woman with strawberry pink hair that was tied up in a bun wearing a trench coat appeared out of the black key. malovelence fought the monsters celaena created as lucy faced her twin brother. "open the gate of dreams:hypnos!" lucy chanted. a girl with very long blackish blue hair and white eyes appeared. she blew sleeping power into luke's face and he fell asleep.

* * *

**in fairy tail**

**Makarov pov**

I sat on the hospital bed as I listened to erza describing their fight with lucy. I had known that she would have gotten stronger, but not that strong until she could defeat team natsu single handedly with out an injury. erza keep on saying that lucy had laughed at them and called fairy tail weak, but I knew lucy enough to know she is not like that. "master...here, have a cup of tea" lisanna offered me. I almost drank it, when I smelt the black magic of the tea. I put the tea down and faced lisanna. what did you put in my drink?" i asked her calmly. a worried look passed through her face." i did not put anything inside..." she replied a little _too _innocently. "you are lying, I can feel it. what has gotten into you?" I asked again. she burst out into tears and immediately, mira-jane and elfman came rushing. " what have you done master?" mira shouted at me. but then...she never shouts in her normal form. something is fishy is going on...

_the guild ignoring lucy since lisanna came back..._

_mira shouting at me..._

_lisanna adding a potion to my tea when I defend lucy..._

either that or happy is eating too much fish again. speaking of which, where is wendy and charla...?

* * *

**looks like some one remembers wendy and charla now...**

**will master Makarov uncover lisanna?**

**until next week...**

**sneak peek**

**_"what is lisanna up to? where is wendy and charla?" Makarov wondered out loud. "i can sense something is not right with lisanna" mavis added._**

**review please!**


	9. facts

me:** what's up people! the grand magic games has finally arrived! I am betting that blood dagger is going to win first place.**

**luke: yeah! we are going to win!**

**luna:...so childish**

**lucy: Valerie does not own fairy tail**

**luke: damn right**

**celaena & me :shut up you idiot**

* * *

**a year later**

**lucy pov**

we have been travelling a lot, from town to town. I was able to attain the rest of the elemental keys, wicked witches keys, dragon keys, greek god keys**(lightning, war, love, strategies, theft etc.) **make keys **(candy make, image make, monster make, snow make, fire make and soul make-damn** **rare) **the seven deadly sins plus, the rest of the celestial keys I had won from yukino. I had learned other magic, doll magic, chameleon, copy magic and multiplication magic. luke had just announced that the grand magic games were going to start. celaena, luna, rhode, loreana, concerto and luke and I are going to participate. but instead of training, my thoughts focused on rhode.

_flashback_

_after I had won against my guild, rhode had come up to me. "good sparring" he congratulated me. "heal" I commanded and his wounds and cuts closed . I looked up and saw rhode staring at me. "um...rhode?" I asked self-consciously. _

_"yes?"_

_"why are you staring?"_

_"I am just simply trying to remember how you look like"_

_"uh..."_

_"you are blushing lucy...you look so beautiful" rhode said, suddenly standing up. "thanks for healing me" he winked at me, those golden eyes stared into mine and he walked away. "ooh...lucy! do you and rhode have a thing going on?" ava asked, popping up (again) out of no where. "no..." I replied, blushing. "some one has a crush~" ava sang, mocking me._

"...cy...lucy! LUCY!" bacchus shouted, waving a hand in front of my face. I was suddenly aware of how close our lips were. "yes?" I replied cooly, learning from celaena." would you...uh...like to go to dinner with me tomorrow? after training?" bacchus asked nervously. "sure!" I grinned. then I heard a door slam. huh? what happened?" someone's j-e-a-l-o-u-s" ava smirked. then it hit me. _rhode...he likes me._

**_at seven o'clock _**

**_rhode pov_**

I suddenly had the urge to pee and dashed into the bathroom. "kayaaa!" a scream rang in my ears as I saw lucy putting on her black lacy underwear. other than that, she was naked. I tried not to stare at her breasts as she barely could cover them, as I stuttered an apology. I raced out of the bathroom, breathing hard. ava was there, laughing her head off. then it clicked. ava made me get the urge to go to the toilet when lucy was naked. damn...

**lucy pov**

My heart was racing like a rabbit during hunting season. had rhode seen me naked? I wore my bra as I took long breaths as I tried to calm my racing heart. I put on my blue shirt and decided to wear the new red skinny jeans I had bought for my half-date with bacchus. I brushed my hair, and as I was applying lip-gloss, the doorbell ring. _that must be bacchus..._"hey lucy...you re-WOW"**(the famous fairy tail "WOW")** "um...y-you lo-lo-look nice..." he stuttered, blushing. "where are we going to eat?" I asked him curiously. "do you like pasta?" he asked me. I followed him, unaware of someone going "juvia" on me.

we entered a elegant looking _French _restaurant, with paintings and violinist. "_may I take your order?" _a waiter asked in a heavy French accent. "can I have a the ceaser salad please?" I told him and he scribbled down my order. "I'll have the crème brulee" bacchus replied, handing him the menu.

**normal pov**

"I'll just have water..." a teenager with jet black hair and golden eyes murmured quietly. the waiter nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. but because of Lucy's sensitive ears, she heard him. He sounded like rhode and I could sense him...she telepathically asked night to check the rooms for rhode**(no pets allowed in the restaurant, unfortunately )** but there was no sighs of him...so that must be him! "bacchus, can you excuse me for a moment please?" Lucy asked him, smiling politely as she did not want a fight to break out. Lucy pretended to ask the waiter where the toilet was to tap on rhode's arm and motion for him to follow her. once they were alone, she narrowed her eyes and demanded "why were you going juvia on me?".**(Lol...going juvia)** "wh-who's juvia? I'm not fol-follow-ing yo-u"Rhode stammered in fear as a dark aura surrounded her. "really?" lucy said sarcastically, taking her golden key out. "open the gate of the twins: Gemini!" lucy shouted and two blue identical blue mini-human like creature appeared. "yes?" they both asked at the same time. "change into rhode" lucy commanded and gemi and mini changed into Rhode. "thinks Lucy looks very hot in that skinny jeans," at that, both Rhode and Lucy blushed. "jealous of Bacchus for getting a date with Lucy, thinks might have a crush on Lucy. Feeling embarrassed now, hates Gemini." **(good thing about Gemini, they can read thoughts when they become the person)** "ok...Gemini, you can return now..." Lucy murmured, still blushing. But, the color of Rhode's face would make Erza's hair jealous. "so...you know how I feel about you now...just great! thanks _A LOT _Gemini." Rhode shouted in frustration, walking away. "wait... Rhode? uh...lets start over. Hi, I'm Lucy!" Lucy smiled. Outside, she may look confident, but on the inside,she was bursting with happiness. _Rhode_ liked her!

* * *

**with fairy tail **

**Mavis pov**

"Wendy? where are you...?" I asked, flying up and down the dorms. "Charla? Wendy?" I asked. I thought of the blue haired sky dragon slayer. An image came to me. Wendy and Charla was in a abandoned apartment. "81...quill street...behind Monteril la castle." _I have to tell Makarov...Wendy and charla are in danger!_

**_Makarov pov_**

Wendy and charla? who would ever do that to her? "what are we waiting for? lets go save them!" I shouted. "what if it is a trap? " Mavis asked. "Wendy is nakama, I must save her." I said with confidence. "typical male..." Mavis sighed and disappeared. I went out by the back door. Still unaware that someone was watching his **EVERY** move...

* * *

_**dundundundun...cliffhanger! sorry if the chapter was short...I am in a hurry. **_

_**now...a few questions**_

_**1. what guild should blood dagger collaborate with?**_

_**- Saber tooth**_

_**- lamia scale**_

_**- mermaid heel**_

_**- blue pegasus**_

_**- twilight orge**_

_**- quarto cerbus**_

_**see you uh...next chapter I guess...**_


	10. GMG part 1

**me: thanks for the reviews everyone! The collaboration with the guilds will come only in the next chapter...**

**Luke: the great salamander gets trashed by a girl...hahaha**

**Natsu: its all baka author's fault!**

**Lucy: don't say that about Valerie! She seems nice...,anyways, Valerie does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_**Makarov pov**_

"Wendy!" I shouted as I burst into the apartment. "master-san..." I heard Wendy weakly say. "don't...come in...trap...L-Lisanna...here" Wendy continued. Before I could react, Lisanna appeared behind Wendy, holding a dagger on her neck. "if you don't do as I say, old man, little Wendy here will get sliced open. Understood?!" Lisanna threatened. I stared into my once beloved daughter eyes. That look...Lisanna had the same look in the eyes as my late wife had, before killing herself. **(made the wife part up)** His wife had an empty look in her eyes, but Lisanna, had the determined look. The look that says that she's not going down with a fight. "Go up to that wall. Chain yourself. " Lisanna commanded. I slowly took the handcuffs that were chained to the walls and clicked them on.

"good...now why don't yo-" Lisanna snarled, but got cut off by Wendy who kicked her in the knees. "You are going to pay for that you little brat!" Lisanna yelled at Wendy, punching her to the ground. "No!" I desperately bellowed, seeing Wendy's little unmoving body. "Don't worry old geezer...she is just unconscious. Worry about what I'm going to do to you..." she grinned insanely, holding up the dagger.

_**back at fairy tail**_

**Lisanna pov**

"Hey Mira...Master asked me to give you this." I faked cried. "huh?" Mira asked curiously. "Master...left? The grand magical games are going to start. How?" Mira shouted. That sentence brought in the attention of the guild. "What did he write?" Erza asked seriously. She was the only one who kept her cool. "here..." Mira handed her the letter, sobbing into Elfman's shoulder.

_Dear fairy tail,_

_I am deeply sorry for leaving at a crucial time like this. I wish you all the best in the grand magical games. Something important is coming up. There are matters I need to attend to. Team Natsu, please do not destroy anything and cause trouble. I knew you guys woulden't want me to go, that's why I gave it to Lisanna. Don't blame Lisanna for not begging me to stay. She did. Someday, I will return. Please don't be sad. _

_Makarov Dreyar_

_your ex-guild master_

"We will win the Grand Magical Games old man..." Natsu shouted, then broke down in sobs. Even Laxus shed a tear.

**_Mavis pov_**

"How dare you!" I shouted, swooping down from my hiding place. "Lisanna is lying! Makarov did not leave! She is keeping him as hostage!" I yelled, unable to stop. "What are you talking about? Lisanna would never do that!" Mirajane yelled back at me, still sobbing. "Don't listen to her! She's nuts! She's lying!" Natsu bellowed in fury. Anger in his eyes. The little liar collapsed in sobs. But from my angle, I could see her grinning. Sighing in disgust, I flew off. Then I heard " I vote Lisanna as guild master!". I had to find her, she's the only one who would believe me...

* * *

_**with blood dagger- a few days later**_

_**Lucy pov**_

"Lucy...! Lets go shopping! I need an outfit for the Grand Magical Games!" Ava excitedly say. "I need some boots for the games...and I heard they upgraded the magic rings...I am coming too" Celaena said calmly as she flipped through the motorcycle magazines. "sure...I'll come too." I agreed. We grabbed out purses and headed out. "Lu-chan how much money do you have?" Ava asked me while we walked pass shops. "I have...uh...80000 jewels?" I answered. "so good! I only have 6000" Ava said sulkily. "Lucy has her brother to give her money, besides I only have 19000..." Celaena told Ava. "That is still more than me!" The pinknette pouted. "ok...I will lend you money if you don't have enough" I told her, mentally face palming. "Yay!" Ava yelled, dancing ahead of us. I looked at Celaena and wondered how she copes with Ava.

**time skip-GMG prelims**

**NORMAL pov**

"Welcome to the grand magic games!" The pumpkin shouted.

"IN FIRST PLACE, WE HAVE BLOODDAGGERRRRR! WITH CELAENA SADOTHREN, LUNA NYX, RHODE RAKSHA , LOREANA HALO, LUKE AND LUCY HEARTPHILLA!

"SECOND, WE HAVE SABERTOOTHHH! WITH STING EUCLIFFE, ROUGE CHENEY, MINERVA,RUFUS LHOR AND UKINO AGURIA."

"THIRD WE HAVE LAMIA SCALEEEE! WITH JURA NEEKIS,LYON VASTIA,YUKA SUZUKI,TOBY HORHORTA,CHEILA BLENDY!"

"FOURTH WE HAVE BLUE PEGASUSSS! WITH ICHIYA VANDALAY KOTOBUKI,EVE TEARM, HIBIKI LATES,REN AKATSUKI AND NICHIYA!"

"FIFTH WE HAVE MERMAID HEELLLL! WITH KAGURA MIKAZUCHI, ARIANA WEB, BETH VANDERWOOD, RISLEY LAW AND MILLIANA!

"IN SIXTH, WE HAVE QUARTO CERBUSSS! WITH ROCKER, NOBARLY,YAEGER,WAR CRY AND SEMMES!"

"SEVENTH, WE HAVE RAVEN TAILLLLLL! WITH IVAN DREYAR,FLARE CORONA,OBRA,KUROHEBI AND NULLPUDING!"

"LASTLY, WE HAVE FAIRY TAILLLLL! WITH ERZA SCARLET, NATSU DRAGNEEL, GRAY FULLBUSTER, LAXUS DREYAR AND LISANNA STRAUSS"

"first, we have the game, HIDDEN!" The pumpkin man announced. Celaena volunteered to enter, and came out first, her shadow create magic helped her blend into the shadows, so no one could find her. And when they all gathered to face Rufus, she attacked. "now, we have battle!" The pumpkin man shouted. " Lucy heartphilla and Luke heartphilla versus Natsu dragneel and Erza scarlet!"

**Lucy pov**

I get to fight pink head? Finally! Luke and I hopped down to the arena and faced Erza and Natsu. "You will pay for what you did!" Natsu shouted at me. Clearly that battle with him did not show him respect. "Luke...stand down. I can deal with these two on my own" I told my brother. He shook his head. " I have snow and night...don't need to worry about it!" I reassured him and he walked away. "Looks like Lucy wants to face them alone..." The announcer announced **(lol)**. The moment I heard the bell ring, Natsu launched himself at me. Night and Snow leaped towards Natsu, head on. I was left with Erza. "Heaven's wheel armor!" Erza shouted.

"open the gate of the forger: Hephaestus!" Lucy chanted. There was a bright flash, and a man with a forge hammer. "hm...can I have one set of armor please?" Lucy asked him. He nodded his head, and in a flash, Lucy stood there. "Erza, like this? this is call princess of hell..." I asked her. I wielded two katanas, one on each hand. I had black dragon scale armor and a headset of precious black tourmaline found deep underground. Envy flashed in her eyes for a moment. "Hephaestus, you may go" I told him. He bowed and disappeared. " open the gate of the wicked witch of the east: chaos!" I summoned. A lady wearing a black traditional Chinese dress **(chiong sam) **appeared. She wore her hair up in a bun, and wore fishnet stockings. "If you may, chaos" I told her. Chaos smirked and faced Erza. I went to deal with Natsu. "Snow...Night...stand down" I told them. Both of them backed away respectively. " So Natsu...how have you been?" I sneered. "fine without you..." He managed to spit out. I rolled my eyes and heated my katanas. "fire won't help..." Natsu laughed. "but this is hell fire...you sure it can't harm you?" I smiled and watched in glee as Natsu flinched as I touched the tip of the dual swords on his skin. I cut his chest, slicing muscle. He screamed in pain. "give up?" I asked him. "no..." he said weakly. I slashed at his leg, and he yelled in pain. " Now?" I asked. "no..." He refused. I let my poison tipped claws grow, and I sliced his abdomen. I could see the poison seeping into his blood stream. He groaned and blanked out. Erza was still battling Chaos, and they were evenly matched. " open the gate of the seven deadly sin: Envy" I chanted. A girl with swirling dark green hair appeared. "aah...I can feel your envy...a lot to ask for isn't it..." Envy smiled the green aura that surrounded her flowed into Erza. Erza became distracted and Chaos took the upper-hand and defeated her. Before the bell rang, I smiled and squeezed my hand. Poison dripped from my claws and hit her eyes. She screeched in pain and covered her eyes. " Winner! Lucy hertphilla!" The pumpkin yelled and the crowd went nuts. I just put Erza and Natsu disabled for a few months. No biggie...

**normal pov**

Minerva watched the blond hair mage torture the idiot pinknette and Erza. She was impressed with her display of magic. Later, Minerva would ask her if she wanted to join her guild. Little did she know, other guild masters were thinking of that too

**Lisanna pov**

I watched as that little bitch defeat Natsu and Erza. We weren't winning today. I must find a way to destroy her permernanly.

**Mavis pov**

Where was she? I had saw one of her guildmates walk out to go shopping, but she was not there. I need to find her before Lisanna tarnish the Guild's name. I was flying through a few advertisments, when I saw it. The **grand magic games!** How could I forget?

* * *

**Hey...liked the chapter? review**! **Lucy might be harsh, but only to Fairy Tail. I have another story called "Daddy acnologia" Check it out and don't forget to review!**


	11. GMG part 2

**me: dude...I bet Lucy is able to take down the whole guild**

**Natsu: Makarov and Gildarts are more powerful !**

**Luke: Ya right...**

**Lucy:*sweatdrop* Valerie does not own Fairy Tail **

* * *

** Lucy pov**

"You guys go ahead! I'm going for a walk" I told my team. They walked to the hotel where they stayed for the week. I sighed and walked along the moonlit beach, with Snow and Night. I suddenly felt a strange sensation like something wanted to get my attention. But I did not sense anyone...

**normal pov**

"Lucy!" Mavis yelled at her, but she continued walking, a confused look on her face. _right...she's not in Fairy Tail anymore_ Mavis face palmed_. _An idea popped in her head. "L-U-C-Y" Mavis wrote in the sand. Lucy heard the sand moving and looked down. It wrote LUCY. She jumped in shock and looked around for any signs of life. Night and Snow were growling at empty air, and Lucy realized. That was a sprit! The sand moved again "I A-M M-A-V-I-S" Mavis! it was her! "M-A-S-T-E-R A-N-D W-E-N-D-Y I-S I-N T-R-O-U-B-L-E" Lucy read, eyes widening in realization. "L-I-S-A-N-N-A P-O-I-S-O-N G-U-I-L-D, M-A-K-I-N-G T-H-E-M T-H-I-N-K Y-O-U A-R-E E-V-I-L" Mavis wrote. Lucy immediately understood what was happening. "I will help master and Wendy, but I won't abandon Blood Dagger." Lucy told her. Mavis nodded her head sadly. "I will leave after tomorrow's tournament. Don't worry" I told her. I felt the presence disappear and I continued my walk, devising my plan to save them.

**timeskip- the next day**

**Luke pov**

Lucy had told me that she had to go back and save her former master and guildmate. She was leaving tonight, so she participated in today's event, _pandemonium._ Lisanna went in first, battling 50 monsters, barely coming out alive. Next was Lucy. She too took the 100 monster challenge. But after a minute, she came out without a scratch. Smirking.

**Lucy pov- during _pandemonium_**

When I just went into the building, a few D-class monsters attacked me. Snow and Night lunged at them. " I summon the wicked witch of the west: Rifle !" Lucy chanted and a girl with dirty blond hair and wearing a straw hat tipped to the side, ripped jeans and a t-shirt with a long gun. "Gun explosion!" Rifle shouted and she shot a bullet at the monsters and the bullet exploded. Next were the B and A class monsters. " I wield the elemental key of death: soul release" I held out the purple key. A huge wave of purple souls washed over them, collecting their souls and the wave vanished. I then entered a room with chains and saw some gigantic monsters. _s-class..._I thought, taking out a black key. " I summon the soul maker: Grim!" I yelled. A pale teenage goth boy appeared. " Grim...please?" I asked.

He nodded his head and a black aura took control of the chains and the chains started chocking and whipping the S-class monsters. When I saw the last monster die, I let Grim go back and brought Snow and Night outside. When I made it out, the crowd cheered and screamed. I saw Lisanna's shocked face and smirked.

"Good job, Lucy!" Ava squealed, eyes going sparkly. "You were in there for one minute!" Luke congratulated. I received praises from my guild and when I looked up, I saw Rhode staring at me(again). I kept on staring into those beautiful golden eyes unable to look away. "Hellow! good job just now..." I heard someone say. I turned my head, the spell broken. Hibiki and Ren stood there. "Um...thank you?" I asked, wondering what they wanted. "You free tomorrow night?" Hibiki asked. "no, why?" I told him, raising an eyebrow.

"When you are free, look for me" He winked and walked away. I saw Ava grinning, already fantasizing about me had Hibiki. I sweatdropped.

**Rhode pov**

I watched as Lucy confidently walk back to the guild spot. Her two wolves flanking her. I just leaned back against the wall staring at her. Her soft blond hair framed her beautiful face, those large brown eyes flashing with life. That little cute nose of hers, and those soft red velvety lips...then I realized that Lucy was staring back at me. I continued staring at her, enchanted.

But then that stupid playboy (no offence) had to come up and congratulate her. My fists clenched and I made my face emotionless like the guy from sabertooth. (Rouge). I heard him asking her out, but fortunately she said no. But then, Lucy was too kind to reject him. Something was up. Where was she going?

* * *

**someone's in L-O-V-E. what will Lucy do? How will she save master and Wendy. Will Lisanna confront her? **

**See ya next chapter, until then some questions**

**should I make Lucy fight Minerva? **

**will Sting and Rouge make an appearance?**

**and please check out my other story Daddy Acnologia.**


	12. saving grace

**Ciao! (hello in Italian). Been super busy this week. exams are coming up. I won't be writing for two-three weeks or so...and that's why i'm making this chapter extra long. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Lucy pov**

Night and Snow lay down beside my feet in the train. I was heading to cerlulain city-quill street, to save my former guild mate and master. Even though Wendy ignored me too when Lisanna came back, but she had been nice to me before. And ignoring me was because of a potion, not her free will. And master was like a father to me. A perverted father. " cerlulain city!" The train master shouted. I got up and headed to head to the exit of the train station. Being a wolf slayer, I have a sence of direction. I immediately knew where to walk. I started walking north west, towards a huge castle.

"whats such a pretty girl like you doing here?" a gruff voice said behind me.

I whipped around, to find that I was surrounded by a few gangsters. Night and Snow almost pouned at them. Trying not to cause a fight to break out, I took out a pinkish-red key with hearts drawn all over it. "Gate to olympus, I open thee, unleash the goddess of eternal beauty and love: Aphroditie!" I chanted.

In a bright flash, the elegant goddess apeared and capured the attention of the gangembers. "Hello boysss..." Aphroditie winked and smiled brightly at them. The gangmembers totally forgot about me an followed Aphroditie away from me. The goddess of beauty smiled reassuringly at me as i turn and ran. Once I was too far away for then to catch me, she would dissapear.

When I reached the castle, Snow and Night lifted muzzles and snifed the air. Leading me to a wooden shed behind the castle. Checking the area for any other life forms. My wolves gave me an all clear, and I kicked the shed's door open. I took in the sight of Mas-Makarov's and Wendy's broken and bloody forms, and choked back a sob. Carla was pinned on the wall by two axes lodged in her wings, drenching her wings red. Snow whimpered whiled Night stood there, fozen n shock. Rushing to Makarov's tiny body that was handcufffed. "Mast-Makarov!' I yelled, shaking him awake. "Lucy...? Lis-lis-lisanna said...she killed you...how...you...here?" He managed to cough out. At least what I think he said. "Don't believe whatever that bitch says" I growled and tore open his cuffs. He smiled through his split lip, rubbing his wrist. "When...did you become so strong?" He asked disbelievingly. I ignored his question and unchained Wendy. "Lucy-sama?...not...safe. go-go away. Lisanna...ki-ki...ll you" Wendy warned. "Heall!" I yelled. Wendy's wounds started healng, but some of them were very serious. Like a punctured organ. I could only heal her minor wounds. But yet, I was a bit dizzy. "So the amazing heartphilla deccided to save the day huh?!" A hysterical voice came from the dooway

I turned around to see an insane Lisanna, holding a unconcious Rhode. She held a dagger to his throat as she grinned creepily. _Rhode had been following me huh? Baka..I_ thought. Snow lunged at Lisanna, tackling her. I raced foreward and caught him. Lisanna had overpowered Snow, and Snow lay on the gound, daggers piercing her paws. Anger build in me as I changed into my half-form. I tried calming down but all i could see was red. SHE HURT SNOW! I flickered out of sight, using my chamelon powers to blend into the surroundings. "WHERE DID YOU GO YOU COWARD!" Lisanna roared. "Forbidden magic: wolf's song" I whispered. A soft melody started playing from an unknown source. Lisanna became hypnotized and she stood still. Just then, Night pounced on her. _Don't kill her! _I mentally yelled at Night

I carried Wendy and Carla to the hospital. Night dragged Lisanna, and Makarov was helping Snow and carrying Rhode." Help! my friends need help..please..." I shouted. People shouted and came rushing to help us.

_Rhode and I are safe. we will be coming back tomorrow..._I send a thought projection to Luke. I relaxed into the hospital bed in exhaustion and fell asleep.

* * *

**with blood dagger - Celaena pov**

His eyes flashed with anger and charge at me again. Shadows gripped his ankles, yanking him down.

"LOOKS LIKE ROUGE DOES NOT HAVE CONTROL OVER HIS SHADOWS!" a judge laughed. _time to fininish this..._I decided.

My shadows gripped his underwear, and yanked up. "Wedgie!" I laughed. The shadow dragon slayer's usually pale face burned red with embarassment that could rival a tomato. The crowd roared with laughter, chanting"CEL-A-ENA, CEL-A-ENA, CEL-A-ENA". "So...give up?" I asked.

"No" he growled.

"ok then..." I smiled sunnily, I made my shadows pull down his pants. I could hardly surpress my laughter. He was wearing boxers with cats pooping rainbows. **(nyan cat...)**.

"gi-ve up?" I smirked agan. Rouge's nosed flared and his eyes burned an brighter red. It...was...just..sooo...soo...funny! he woulden't give up eh...? Making my shadows make a permanent marker, I drew all over his face, applying some make-up on.

"see how pretty you look?" I asked and handed him a mirror. I watched in glee as his eyes widened.

"I give up". he said softly

"LOUDER"

"FINE! I GIVE UP!" The once emotionless dragon slayer begged. "THE WINNER IS CELAENA!" Pumpkin-man announced as I walked back to my guild. "nice~" Ava grinned and bro-fisted me. "that was mean Cel.." Loreana frowned. Ugh...such a goody two shoes. "I'm sorry, did I make you think I gave a damn?" I sneered. Loreana sulked and the tatoos on her arms dulled. I expected the chiming of Rhode to be nice to Loreana, then I realised that he wasn't here. "Lucy...if you ran away with Rhode, I'll be sooooooo mad..." I clenched my fist. She was way too young to get pregnant and crap.

* * *

**with fairy tail-Mavis pov**

"Where is Lisanna? She said that she was not feeling well and did not come today...but the room was empty! Did she runaway? Did she die? Someone must have...kidnapped her!" Natsu grind his teeth as he imagined killing anyone who hurt her. "ERZA! Lisanna's missing! MIRA!" the pink-headed screamed hysterically, hyperventilaing. "WHAT?!" Everyone yelled is surprise. "I should have taken care of her..." Mirajane sobbed, collasping into Elfman. "Mira...don't cry...its not...manly!" The white headed male cried. Levy wailed and Gajeel comforted her. Even Erza shed a tear. Something was definetly wrong. But everyone was too caught up in the potion to notice. Erza did not cry. I sighed. Lisanna's potion was taking permanent effect. Lucy has to hurry. Or Fairy Tail would always be in the thrall of a mad woman. Fairy Tail will fail, and lose our purpose.

* * *

**I added the last line cuz I didn't wanna you people to think Celaena was lesbian. Hell no...Cel is straight. And i think she and Rouge would look good together no?**


End file.
